


I Have Brought Him Great Grief

by Zarius



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Justice For Kite and Ivy, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Wedding Fluff, fixfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: An alternate take on the final scene from S2 episode 13. A selfless lecture from Harley could bring Ivy around...is there still a chance for her and Charles?
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Have Brought Him Great Grief

This whole thing had been a shotgun. A total shotgun.

A literal one, the cops were stacked with 'em, and gas grenades, and SWAT gear.

The whole process had been a sting, a literal sting, a mental sting, an emotional sting.

And now, as the car sped along the Gotham junctions, a dozen or so Gotham Central cars in pursuit, Harleen Quinzel had to deal with the emotionally stung and hurt mess that was her passenger. A woman, who seemingly had everything she could possibly want, yet had pushed it all aside because her heart wasn't quite in sync with where her head was at.

And now she had apparently lost everything, her perfect day, her fiance, and if Harley couldn't keep her eyes fixed squarely on the road and not her friend, her freedom.

"Don't worry, Kite will come around, he always does" Harley assured her.

"Yes he will, but I won't" Ivy responded.

"What?" Harley responded, pretending to act somewhat surprised.

"Don't you see? The wedding may have slowed me down to a snail's crawl, but I was still trying to run, way ahead of my own true feelings and sense of real self. I wanted to be another person because I thought it'd make everyone around me happy, make them forget the person I had become, or was becoming, and move forward from it...but then the question gnawed at me...what if we couldn't let go? And then it hit like a ton of bricks...it wouldn't go away would it? The reality is that I have brought him great grief. That would creep into my thoughts while we slept, while we made love, whether we would discuss having a family. Everything would feel so dishonest. Dishonest work Harley, it's the kind of trouble you don't bring home or to heart with you"

"That's called baggage Pam, and every relationship has it. You think me and Joker had it all figured out even before I realised we never did? We'd terrorise cops and citizens, people with families to take care of, he'd kill people, and we'd both leave such a trail of violence and terror that it honestly kept me up a decent couple of nights. I talked to him about it, or at least tried to, and he told me not to shut it off or I'll stop being fun to be around, I took that to mean all these horrible things we do would just go on to inform me of who I am. What I was in my past before I met you, before he influenced me, wasn't fun either, and without Joker influencing me now, and this whole mess with you, me and Kite...things became a lot clearer to me. I think I'm becoming a bit...oh what's the word? Morally square, yeah, I like that, sounds better than saying I'm finally a fucking adult, I mean, Christ look at what age I am. Who am I to label myself some crazy lovesick kid?"

"You're using your experience with a toxic relationship to try and validate another Harley" Ivy spoke out in protest.

"What's toxic about it? You guys got on so well"

"I made him propose a dozen times, if my heart were really into it, I'd have said yes the first time"

"Everyone deals with their first time badly Pam, look at how you reacted after we...you know..."

"Don't say that ever. Nothing as wonderful as that was a mistake"

"Do you want me Pam?"

"Isn't all that been a bit too obvious? I don't know what I want. I don't even know what I need"

"Kite needs you Pam, why would I be so confident he'd come around if I didn't still think you two had a chance to be happy?"

"What gave you that lasting impression"

"Because you still wanted to go through the wedding"

"Yeah, but only to make everyone else happy"

"And there would have been days where you'd be happy doing that, you weren't projecting all of that ahead of yourself, you were only thinking about how crazy the last few weeks had been and how the baggage could have killed you inside. Everything settles down Pam, sooner or later, everything switches off. What you and Kite had was far from toxic Pam, it was regular, it was a rare case of wild normalcy in our line of work, the bottom line is I craved something you had that was so far beyond my grasp and still is...but I've realised I can't stand in the way of that, and neither can you. Always be a different person as you travel around life, but stay loyal to the people that take care of you Pam. That's all Kite wanted to be for you, and there was a time you thought the same of him"

"But what'll happen to you? Don't you want happiness?" Ivy asked.

"Between you and the cops, I'm just happy that everyone's been itching to ride a Harley lately" Quinn said, giving Ivy a wink.

"OK, OK, you win, or maybe I win, find a booth nearby and I'll call Kite and try to fix all this"

"Fixed" came a voice from above them, Ivy clasped her mouth in shock as Kite Man glided overhead.

"Alright, you come 'round real fast" Harley said, punching the air in triumph.

""Well, I saw you two were on the lamb and figured I couldn't bring myself to leave you riding shotgun underneath this hot sun...I eavesdropped and overheard everything...seriously Pamela, a fucking booth? This isn't Metropolis kiddo...should we fly all the way there for one?"

"Tug on the S-Man's cape and I'm there honey" Ivy said, wiping away a couple of tears.

"You can call me near the Daily Planet, and I'll pick up around that booth near the hot dog at Lexcorp"

"Fuck that, give me the Lexcorp building, I want to give that bald buffoon a taste of eco-plasm for all the toxins he's been found to have dumped in the reservoirs downtown"

"Will do you crazy hippie" Kite responded, lowering his altitude so he could pick Ivy up in his arms.

"You're arranging a phone booth date? What about another wedding? I'm itching to carry out my licence" Harley said, sighing with disappointed.

"Oh we're going to take this rapid fire second chance real slow from this moment on, plenty of time for that later...as in the time and distance you can put between yourself and Gotham Central...I'd take you too, but my hands are pretty green"

"Just be glad I'm not...with envy anyway" Harley replied, giving Charles a thumbs up.

"Looks like you kicked the football Chuck, whatever did I do to deserve that?" said Ivy.

"That's the question to every relationship ever...and it's what we all have to figure out. Together" said Kite.

"Harley totally fed you that line you romantic schmuck" Ivy said.

"Did not" Kite protested.

"Don't lie to my face Charles I can see her whispering it in your ear" Ivy snapped back.

Harley reeled back and blushed, scratching the back of her neck anxiously as Ivy glared at her with a knowing smirk.

"You do know you've taken your eye off the road too?" she replied.

Harley quickly grabbed the wheel and swerved the car back and forth across the road, a bullet shot past her as the cops tried taking out her wheels with a couple of shots.

"Run Harley, run as fast you can, we'll always try to keep up, and thanks for everything" Ivy said, giving Harley a grateful peck on the cheek before throwing her arms over Kite Man's neck and planting a smooth and sincere kiss on the lips of the man who'd forgiven all her sins done to him.

As he took her up high in the air, to where the sun was at its most potent and radiant, Ivy spoke the following vow.

"I love you Chuck, I regret every sin and disappointment I have ever caused you. I know now what I want is not to be independent of you, you are where I will take root. You are my house and garden"

Kite responded as appropriately as he could

"Hell yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it clear I do not resent the Ivy and Harley relationship and that I fully respect this is what the majority of fans want to see from DC. This has been decades in the making and I am glad the pairing has been allowed to flourish outside of the comic book medium. That said, I think it's fair to say the way they built up to it could have been handled a lot less messier than what it wound up being...but then, when are relationships ever easy to build?
> 
> I was always a fan of the Kite and Ivy pairing, even if it was pretty evident how doomed it was, and I wanted to see Ivy and Harley struggle a bit more before coming together in a later season, allowing us to see more of what Ivy and Chuck's relationship could have been like had she gone through the wedding, and the fact she still wanted to after everything had happened, even as the day of the event collapsed around her, inspired me to write this short story. I wanted to take advantage of how eager Harley was to try and give Ivy her special day at the cost of what she perhaps wanted...and explain why she still had hope that Kite would forgive Ivy.
> 
> If you like Harley and Ivy together, I respect you, I have your back, and I am glad for what it represents...this was done because there's so few, if any, pro-Kite/Ivy stories and I'd just like some representation for them here.
> 
> Soundtrack for this is "Middle of It All" by Kerrie Roberts


End file.
